Master And Servant
by May.Rhi16
Summary: May. Written for Pandora-PhantomhiveCompany. Ever wondered what it would be like if Ciel was a man of 25? Well, your about to find out! R&R! Rated M for mature themes in later chapters. Sorry about the crap summary!
1. Your Favourite

Disclaimer – I own none of the characters, or their backgrounds, only the new setting of the story.

**AN: Have you ever wondered what Ciel's and Sebastian's relationship would be like if Ciel wasn't a child, but a man of 25? Well, this is what it looks like it my mind. Hope you enjoy it! Written for Pandora-PhantomhiveCompany.  
**_Thoughts_

**Dreams  
**_**-Notes and Letters-**_

**Master And Servant**

**Chapter 1 – Your Favourite  
**

Ciel jolted as he was pulled from his dream and into reality. He groaned as the harsh sunlight hit him in the eyes, waking him further. He gently rolled so that he was on his back, looking at the ceiling, thinking about everything and nothing all at once.  
He glanced at the pocket-watch on the bedside table before frowning lightly. 8.33. His watch was either late, or his butler was late. He allowed himself a small grin before looking back at the small clock. It was another three minutes before he heard the telltale footsteps of his butler coming to awaken him. It was decided; his clock was wrong.

There was a light tap on the door before the never-aging demon walked into the room, dressed impeccably in his coattails, carrying a tray that held a teapot, a teacup and saucer, and a plate with two scones.

Ciel shook his head, silently laughing at himself of never growing out of the habit of having tea and scones for breakfast.

"What is the tea this morning Sebastian? And what flavour scones?"  
The demon butler merely smiled. "Your favourite, My Lord. Blackberry tea, to go with your blackberry and cherry scones." Sebastian smiled, knowing that it would affect his master, like it had every other time.

Ciel merely raised an eyebrow at the smirk before reaching over to the bedside table, where the tea and scones had been placed. He quickly and efficiently poured the tea, and broke the first scone in half.

"Thank-you, Sebastian, you may go. I will dress myself today."

The butler merely smiled. "Is there anything in particular you would like me to do today, My Lord?"  
The blue-eyed man paused for a minute, thinking over the question. "Have Bardroy make me a stir-fry for lunch, and tell Mey-Rin that the books in the library are in need of a good dusting. You can also tell Finny that the grass needs to be cut, and the trees to be watered." He stopped for a minute, thinking about what he wanted Sebastian to do. He smirked, before adding, "And you, you can talk Pluto for a walk. He is in a great need of one. Go. That's an order."

The butler smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. _Stupid dog. Yet I'm the only one he listens to and likes_. "Yes, My Lord." He quickly turned and walked out of the room, closing the door with a soft click behind him.

Both of the males sighed, one standing outside the door, and the other inside the room. Neither heard the other.

CP-SM

Ciel ate what was left of his breakfast, before getting up and padding to the bathroom. He sighed as once again he thought of the contract that held Sebastian to him. He had been just a child, a very grown up one, yes. But a child of nine, nevertheless.

Sebastian had raised him from the child he was when he first made the contract, and 17 going on 18 years later, they still hadn't found the people responsible for his parents' murder. And Sebastian still hadn't gotten the soul he was promised. And still to this day Ciel could not handle being touched by anyone other then the demon.

Quickly, he turned the tap, letting the hot water start to fill the bath, while the steam filled the room. He noticed that there was towels placed on the chair, and he silently thanked the butler before sinking into the water, allowing himself ten minutes to relax into the melting heat, before sitting up and starting to scrub himself clean.


	2. Just Getting Started

**Chapter Two – Just Getting Started**

It was 8.30 when Ciel finally finished his bath, and finished getting dressed. He sighed as once again he placed the eye patch over the purple contracted eye. He never got used to seeing his odd coloured eyes, and every time he did, he was taken back to the horrible night, the night that his hatred had summoned Sebastian.

The man shook his head, his black hair falling over the eye patch, willing the thoughts out of his head. Today was no such day to think about things. And as a Phantomhive, he would never show weakness or guilt to those lower then him. It had been acceptable when he was a child, but now that he was a fully-grown man, it wasn't. Ciel wouldn't tarnish the name of Phantomhive.

Though he was 25, he still ran the toy company. And it was still booming. He owned a total of 9 stores, all across the world, making him on of the richest men in the world. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to care. There was only one thing that he wanted, and it was something that money couldn't buy.

Ciel sighed deeply, wishing that he could get what he wanted so easily. Yet he knew that it was impossible. His life was only just getting started, as was they day. He sighed loudly again before he walked out of his bedroom, and into the study.

SM-CP

Sebastian glared at the giant hound that he had on a leash, using his demonic strength to keep the beast on the ground. He hated the thing. It was dirty, messy, loud and annoying. How could anyone love such… creatures? They were so unlike cats, who were beautiful, sleek, poised, and quiet.

_Damn you Ciel. Making me do something you know that I hate._ He glared hard at the ground. _Is this some type of test? But why?_ But he knew that he would never be able to ask the questions, or get a straight answer from the man.

"PLUTO! HEEL!"

The stupid, overgrown mutt had transformed, and was breathing fire over everything, burning all of his masters' beautiful gardens. The demon butler once again sighed. It only meant that he had more work to do. But at least he could make the garden design into something that he liked. He smiled a genuine smile for the first time that day. The day was only just beginning.

With a sharp pull of the leash, Sebastian started to lead Pluto back to the house, where he would go in the huge kennel, preferably for the rest of the day. He would get Mey-Rin or Finnian to feed it.

CP-SM

Ciel sat at the desk, slowly penning a reply to the letter from his cousin Lizzy. He sighed, once again thinking about the night that he had broken off the engagement with her, the one that he been planned since their birth. He knew that he had hurt her deeply, but he had not lied when he said that he only felt the brotherly kind of love for her.

But he smiled once again when he thought of how they were getting to know one another for who they truly were, now that the engagement was off, they could be friends, and were free to consider courting, or being courted by someone else, someone of their fancy.

_**-My dearest cousin Lizzy,**_

_**I hope this letter finds you safely, and I hope that you are well and happy.  
I am pleased to hear about the progress in your languages, and I hope that one day soon, you will be able to write me a letter in French. **_

_**I regret from the bottom of my heart that I have to decline your offer of seeing you.  
You see, I have important business that takes me to Paris soon, and I will be leaving in a mere two days, probably before this parchment reaches your hand. **_

_**Forgive me. I hope that when I get back, you will be able to come to the estate and see me. **_

_**Your friend and cousin, **_

_**Ciel Phantomhive.-**_

He regarded the letter silently. After another moment of staring at the heavy cream parchment, he folded it the correct way, wrote her name on the front, and put his seal on the back.

He would give it to Sebastian once he got back from walking the dog. The blue-eyed man looked at his pocket watch, and lent back in the chair, letting his mind drift a little, trying to make up for the lack of sleep that he had gotten last night.

And with no regard for the papers that he still had look over, and finish, he let himself be lulled to sleep.

SM-CP

Mey-Rin held onto they tray holding the masters' tea and cake so tightly that her knuckles were white. She really couldn't afford to drop the tray. The red-haired maid had already walked up the stairs, and was nearing the door to the study, when all of a sudden; Sebastian came out of nowhere and took the tray from her.

"Thank-you, Mey-Rin, but that will be all for now. I will take the tray to our Master." Her knees started to shake lightly at the silky voice, the way that it caressed her name.  
Before she could utter a word, the butler had gone, taking the tray and knocking lightly on the door. _He thanked me! I did something right!_ With a happy smile and stars in her eyes, the maid skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, eager to tell Bardroy.

Meanwhile, at the top of the stairs, the demon knocked lightly on the wood again. He frowned when he got no reply. He opened the door slightly, and almost dropped the tray at the sight of what greeted him.

Ciel was sleeping in the chair, his head drooping forward slightly, the top button of his shirt undone, showing the smooth, creamy white hollow of where the neck and the collar meets, and his hair was mussed, as if he had rubbed it along the back of the chair as he turned and twisted in his sleep. _It was be so easy to place a small kiss there… _

But instead, he merely placed the tray on the table, careful to make sure that it was resting on none of the papers, knowing how Ciel hated there to be stains or creases unless it was a fold crease.

Sebastian sighed before placing a gloved hand on the 25 year olds shoulder, shaking him gently awake. "Master?"

A blue eye opened, and just looked at him, sleepiness still visible in the eye. And then the foggy sleep cleared, leaving the eye bright and clear. "Sebastian, take this letter to Lizzy tomorrow. After, pack my bags. We are going to Paris." His voice still had the undertone of sleep, but it was a command nevertheless.  
Sebastian smiled, and his eyes twinkled. "Yes, My Lord."


	3. Here In Paris

**Chapter Three – Here In Pairs**

_Pairs, the city of love._ Ciel scoffed, not believing in the idea of romance. But he did feel a slight happiness that he was here with Sebastian. But there was a slight dampness on the situation – he had ordered Sebastian to accompany him here. What was there to like about that?  
He looked down at his small, feminie-like body. He was short, for a man. Only 5"11. It didn't help that his skin was flawless, smooth and a pale cream colour, or that his eye was a stunning bright blue.  
He sighed deeply, unaware that the demon was looking at him, before letting his mind focus on the task ahead of him. He let his eye roam around the area, searching for something that only he would recognize. He wouldn't recognize it from sight, but from how it made him feel. He shuddered as images from the last time he had had to do this came crawling back into his mind. He mentally put up the barricade preventing the images from making him miss anything.

Sebastian, being a demon, couldn't help but know that Ciel was once again getting the images from the last time they had been here. It had been a horrible experience. The demon had found his master tied and gagged, being held hostage underground while a group of men and woman beat him to near death.

Even the demon had shuddered when he had found the boy_. Ciel; livid with bruises of all shapes, sizes, and colours throughout his body. An angry red cut on the side of his neck, and another down his thigh_. The only good thing that had came out of the situation was that Ciel had allowed Sebastian to take his time killing the offenders for marring his precious Master. And the butler had even let Grell help.

But it was time to stop thinking like that. Ciel had clearly found the place that he was looking for, and off they went, though the demon butler had no idea what they were searching for.

CP-SM

It was two hours later when Sebastian heard the cry of victory from the man. He turned to find Ciel holding two rings on a chain – the blue Phantomhive diamond, and the other a silver band, engraved with vines and leaves.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he realized that they had been missing they whole time they had been in London, and that he had thought that Ciel had carelessly lost them. He bowed his head, ashamed that he had thought of his master so careless, especially of the only thing that he had left of his Mother and Father. Yet, he didn't recognize the silver band, though it was clearly an expensive ring.

_Is it a gift from Lizzy? Why is it around the chain with the Phantomhive ring? Is the trinket that special to him?_ Thoughts that circled around the butlers' head, not leaving nor stopping, no matter how hard he tried to think of other things. _If not Lizzy, then who gave him that ring? What is the significance of it? _

He sighed, realizing that his master wanted to go. With a small smiled, he gently cradled the grown man in his arms and made the jump up to the surface, where he put Ciel firmly on his feet.

"I am glad to see that My Lord is so cheerful."

Ciel laughed, a deep rumbling laugh that Sebastian hadn't heard in years. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the Lord, but there were still the unanswered questions in his head. But his thoughts were broken by a quick reply.

"I am not _cheerful_, as you call it. I am _relived._ Part of me has been restored, and maybe now I can forget this awful place." He had put more emphasis on the words 'cheerful' and 'relived', Sebastian noticed. But he smiled, and he knew that Ciel knew that the demon didn't believe the explanation.

But he didn't say anything, so that he didn't cause offence to his master. He smiled once again at the man before going back to his private thoughts. He remembered the nine-year-old boy that had summoned and formed a contract with him, perhaps without fully understanding the consequences of his actions. The 14-year-old calmly dealing with the White Lady. Then going through the ages, growing mentally and physically through the years. And now he was a man of 25.

Sebastian couldn't help but be proud. For it was the demon whom had raised him from the time that Sebastian had been summoned. It was Sebastian whom had taken care of the lessons, and the protection of the boy.

Though the relationship was one of Master and Servant, Sebastian was mostly allowed to do as he saw fit. Apart from the occasional orders and commands, he was treated as an equal. There was a lot of respect in their relationship, something that had grown as Ciel had.

But the demon wanted more. They were in _Paris!_ The beautiful city of love! And all Ciel could do was focus on work. He knew that his Master was probably clueless about the demons feelings, but even so, Sebastian kept them hidden, waiting for the day…

SM-CP

Ciel glanced down at the chain carrying the rings in his hand, upset that Sebastian had not recognized the ring that the demon himself had given him as a present. That the butler hadn't realized both the Phantomhive ring and the silver band were missing in the first place.

But he would not show Sebastian his tears, or confide his fears in the demon. He couldn't help but think back to the moment when Sebastian had given him the beautiful gift.

**Flashback**

It was Ciel's 22nd birthday, and both the butler and the Phantomhive heir had taken a walk around the beautiful gardens, taking time to enjoy the sunshine and the company of the other. They had been by the huge oak tree at the back of the house, watching Pluto run around the estate, enjoying the freedom, when Sebastian had broken the silence.

"Happy Birthday, Master. I hope that you have a pleasant day."

With this whispered words, his gloved hand gently took Ciel's, turned it so that it lay palm up, and placed a small box with a blue ribbon down.

Ciel blushed, and removed his hand from the demons. He looked down at the box and pulled the ribbon, and removed the top. He then watched the box fall outwards, and nestled in the middle was the beautiful engraved silver band.

Ciel looked up at the butler with tears in his eyes, and Sebastian answered the unspoken question in them. "It will serve to remind you that you need only to call to me, in any time of need, and I will be there."

Sebastian watched as the man in front of him gently took the ring and undid the clasp on the delicate silver chain that held the Phantomhive ring, and slip the silver band next to it. The demon was shocked when he felt a warm body meshed to his, and he quickly put his arms around the man holding onto him. He almost missed the muffled "Thank-you Sebastian," that Ciel muttered before letting go.

**End Flashback**

Sebastian noticed a change in Ciel's feelings, but was oblivious to what caused it. He sighed deeply as he watched the delicate-looking man walking away from him, a frown on his face. But after another moment, he followed dutifully.


	4. Realization After Recognition

**Chapter Four – Realization After Recognition**

They reached the Bed&Breakfast they were staying at, with Ciel in front, and Sebastian five paces behind. Ciel went straight to his suit and shut the door, ignoring the light taps that signalled that Sebastian wanted to talk.

Another five minutes, and he heard the light footsteps retreating, going back to his own room, and Ciel was free to do what he pleased. He lay on the bed, face down in the soft, downy pillows, and his left hand clutched the rings. He felt the tears come and release, hot and furious.

He had thought that the ring had meant something, but clearly he had been wrong. Clearly Sebastian recognized the blue diamond Phantomhive ring, but it was clear that he couldn't have cared less about the ring that he himself had given to the man. The ring that had saved his life, merely because he touched it and called out to Sebastian. But clearly, it didn't have a meaning to the demon.

Ciel felt exhausted after searching for the ring, the walk back, and letting go of his tears. He felt sleep claim him, and he quickly drifted off into the land of dreams.

CP-SM

Sebastian paced around his room, the silver band in his mind. _Where have I seen it before? Why is it so important to Ciel? Why does it feel important to me?_ The demon couldn't escape. _What upset Ciel?_

It then hit him square in the face. And the memory came flooding back. _I gave it to him!_ But he quickly lost the smile when he realized that Ciel was hurt because he hadn't recognized it, nor noticed that it was missing.

The demon smacked himself on the forehead. It was because of the necklace that Ciel was even alive today. How could he have forgotten that fact? And now Ciel was ignoring him, because he thought that the demon didn't care, about him or the ring. _I have to fix this!_

It was then that the butler left his room and walked up the stairs to the room Ciel was using. He knocked on the door, and wasn't surprised when he got no answer. So instead, he pushed the door open.

What he saw broke his heart a little more. Ciel was sleeping, tears streaming down his face, the chain in his left hand, clutching it tightly, letting the rings fall this way and that as he twisted and turned, silently screaming. But it was what Ciel said during his sleep that really hurt the demon.

"Sebastian… Why? Why didn't you recognize the ring? Why don't you care anymore? Did you ever care?" The tears started to fall faster and harder.

Suddenly, Sebastian couldn't handle it anymore. He rushed over to the bed and pulled the sleeping man to him, cradling him against his chest. Tenderly, he pushed the damp black hair away from the pale face, and lightly pressed his lips against the soft pink ones.

He had never felt anything softer, and he never wanted to pull away, but he knew that he had to. He broke the kiss, and before he could stop himself, he said the one thing that he had never said to anyone else.

"I love you, Ciel Phantomhive. I never want to go anywhere without you."

Before the man with the bright blue eye could wake, he gently let him go, and walked out of the room, closing the door softly, not realizing that Ciel had heard every word.

SM-CP

Ciel stayed still well after the butler had left, drinking up the words, feeling them in his heart. He knew that Sebastian had meant them, but they would be parting soon, wouldn't they? After all, he was getting to get the soul that he had been promised when he first made the contract.

He couldn't help but remember the way Sebastian's lips felt on his, how gentle, how soft they were. And he couldn't get Sebastian's scent out of his head either. It was starting to spin.

The Phantomhive heir wanted more, he wanted to kiss Sebastian more, wanted to be with Sebastian more, never wanted the demon to leave him. He felt a unknown emotion well up in his heart, and he didn't know how to name it.

He finally got out of the bed, and went over to the mirror. He looked over himself and started to find flaws with himself, not knowing that Sebastian could hear his thoughts in the next room.

Messy black hair that's too long, too wavy, a bright blue eye with a different purple eye that looked out of place. A too pale face, a too short body, and way too girly. He hated the way he looked. He sighed as he turned away from the vanity, and walked to the suitcase where he pulled out a fresh set of clothes.

He began to undress, and re-dress himself, getting ready for dinner down the street. He knew that his butler was probably already ready to go, and was just waiting. He quickly walked to the door, pulled on his black top hat, grabbed his cane and walked out the door, and headed down the stairs.

He spotted Sebastian waiting at the front entrance, holding a black coat, waiting to go. Ciel felt another stab of misery before he put the cold ice mask over his feelings and became the sullen young man that he had been in his teenage years.

"Come along, Sebastian. I do not want to be late."

Sebastian felt his heart start to crumble. But he didn't let it show. "Very well, My Lord."

The pair left the Bed&Breakfast, walking to their destination in a cold icy silence. Just when Ciel was about to enter the restaurant, Sebastian bowed slightly, and said, "Master, I will not be joining you this evening. What time would you like me to escort you home?"  
Ciel did not show the misery and the disappointment he felt. "I will escort myself home Sebastian."

And without a backward glance, Ciel Phantomhive left his butler out on the street. But Sebastian merely smiled. Now he had a chance to do something that he didn't want his master to see… he was going to find Grell.

With a slight smirk, Sebastian walked down the streets of Paris, knowing just where to find the other demon.


	5. A Kiss, With A Side Of Pain, And Death

**AN: Sorry about this, but I thought that I should let you know that in this chapter, there will be violence, and that there will be a part of the chapter where it flicks P.O.V's. You will be reading from the perspectives of Sebastian, and Demon Sebastian. But don't worry, it's clearly marked so you don't get confused.**

_**Demon Sebastian **_

_Sebastian__  
__

**Chapter Five – A Kiss, With A Side Of Pain, and A Helping Of Death**

Ciel sat down at the table, and watched as the second bread plate, fork, knife and butterknife, along with the spoon, were removed. He was used to eating alone, he did it all the time at home, and in the bed and breakfast, so why did it bother him so much right now? Was it because he had had plans with Sebastian, or because he had wanted Sebastian to be here with him?

He nodded politely to the waiter, and looked down at the menu, trying to see anything that appealed to him. So he merely just threw down the menu, and took up the smaller dessert menu. The list seemed to go on and on with desserts, but he only felt like one thing.  
"I would like a chocolate strawberry tart."

The waiter just nodded, used to people skipping the mains for the desserts. It was, after all, Pairs. Ciel sighed as he realized that it was going to be his last day in Paris. In actual fact, the Phantomhive was surprised that Grell hadn't yet made a visit to him. He chuckled lightly as he thought of the cross-dressing, red-haired, glasses-wearing demon. He didn't mind being around Grell, apart from when the shinigami tried to kiss his butler.

He felt a small stab of jealousy towards the red-haired man, just as he felt a small jolt of the table. He looked up and saw the exact person he was thinking of – Grell, not Sebastian, that is.

"Grell Sutcliff. What a surprise. I'm actually shocked that you didn't think to visit me sooner."

The red-haired shinigami merely looked at him with a slight grin on his face, while there was still the star-struck look in his eyes. "I was told by Sebastian not to. Until recently, that is."

Ciel felt a start of curiosity at the demon's words. "What do you mean, 'until recently'?"  
The shinigami just looked at the man wearing the eye patch. "Sebby just visited me! About 20 minutes ago! And he was wonderful! He actually took the time and effort to come and see me! And it was then that he told me that I could com and visit…" The shinigami paused, and then the normally rosy face became a deathly pale white. "I wasn't meant to tell you that!"

But by then it was too late. Ciel had stopped moving, stopped breathing. Sebastian left me, and our dinner plans, so that he could see this stupid cross-dressing idiot? He felt the tears well up before he blinked them away, and just looked at the red-haired man sitting across from him.

"Grell. Shut up."  
And before the shinigami could say anything, he lent across the table and kissed him, effectively shutting the demon up with his mouth. He knew that this was only going to cause himself pain, and maybe Sebastian as well, but he hoped that was the case. If the butler got hurt, then at least he would know a little of what Ciel himself was feeling because of the man.

He could feel Grell's lips moving under his, gently probing his tongue across his bottom lip, and begging entrance. Entrance that Ciel would not give to the demon. He broke the kiss, and saw that the chocolate strawberry tart had arrived. He quickly picked up the container that it had come in, and placed the right amount of bills on the table.

"Goodnight, Grell. I hope not to see you again."

And before the shinigami could say anything in return, he turned and walked out of the restaurant and back towards his Bed&Breakfast.

CP-SM

It was the middle of the night when 1 the door to Ciel's room burst open, hitting the wall with a smack so loud that it instantly woke the man sleeping. He sat up arrow straight and stared towards the door, feelings of worry, fear and anger coursing through him.

But when his eyes adjusted to the darkness, all of his worries and anger melted into fear. Standing in the middle of the door was Sebastian, with glowing red eyes, and his big, beautiful black raven wings outstretched behind him. Ciel's heart leapt into his throat, and he knew that he had gone too far with the shinigami.

"Sebastian, I can explain…"

Before he could say anything else, the demon was across the room, and was holding Ciel up to the wall, his long, thin fingers wrapping around the small and slender throat, while his other hand curled into a fist and was lodged in his stomach.

"How dare you!" The demon looked like he wanted to kill the man, and Ciel had never felt more like a clumsy little child. He tried to let air into his lungs, but Sebastian's grip was only getting tighter and tighter, the fist getting faster and harder.

Ciel started to see red and black spots in front of his eyes, blending with the demons' red eyes and black wings. He tried to fight, to struggle, but his body was too weak, and his brain was slowing down.

_So this is how I die? By the hands of the one that I trust most?_ This was the last thought that Ciel Phantomhive had before his heart stopped beating.

SM-CP

_**A wildly beating heart. Blood rushing and pounding through veins. A clock ticking. Bones snapping. Organs squelching. It was all I could hear as I squeezed the slender throat, choking the air out of the man. **_

_**His heart, slowing down. The blood, running slower. His struggles, becoming weaker. **_

_**His heart… Stopped. **_

_What have I done?_

_**What was necessary to help you survive. **_

_I love him. I can't live in a world where he doesn't exist. _

_**He betrayed you. **_

_He didn't know what my feelings where! Grell had ruined everything!_

_**Does that make it okay?**_

_Yes!___

_**No! The fool would never have felt the same way.**_

_Then why was he so hurt when I didn't recognize the ring that I gave him on his 22__nd__ birthday? Why was he crying in his sleep while saying my name? Why did he kiss Grell, only after the stupid shinigami had told him that I had gone and found him?_

Neither Sebastian's had the answers. The demon had nothing more to say.

CP-SM

Sebastian unfurled his hand, feeling the wings retract into his body, and the red eyes turned into his normal muddy brown with red highlights. He felt tears coming, hot and fast down his cheeks and he gently cradled the broken and bruised body of his master to his chest.

"I'm so sorry Ciel. If only I had stayed to have dinner with you. If only I hadn't trusted the stupid shinigami with something so important." A sob escaped the dry lips before he could continue. A moment passed, and he regained his voice. "I love you, so much. I have always loved you. You were the centre of my world." A sob broke lose, but he kept going, not caring how silly his voice sounded. "I hope that you know that I would never have taken your soul. That I would have turned you into a demon, and made a everlasting contract just to be with you forever," his voice resonated throughout the room, "and I hope that you are sitting with the angels, and that you will one day forgive me."

The butler finally let his head bow, his lips touching the cold forehead on the only one he had loved in centuries. Tears were still dripping from his eyes as he carded his fingers through the soft and silky black hair.

"I love you."  
The broken whisper of the declaration echoed around the room as Sebastian let out a howl that pierced that otherwise dark and silent night.


	6. Revival From A Familiar Face

**AN: Okay, just like last chapter, we will see an interaction between two Ciel's. In a sense, it will be Ciel's fear battling Ciel's love. Let me know what you think. **

_Ciel's love_**  
**_**Ciel's fear**_****

Chapter Six – Revival From A Familiar Face

Ciel felt like he was floating. He could feel nothing, none of the pain that had overtaken him but he could see and hear everything his butler was saying. He tried to scream, to shout, to cry, but no sound came out from his mouth. He was trapped, floating over his now cold and motionless body, watching as the one who killed him, confessed to him.

He closed his eyes, and tired to feel some of his emotions but nothing came. He opened his eyes and watched the demon. He looked at the bruises on his body, and the paleness of his skin. He knew that when Sebastian was a demon, but he never thought that the demon inside would turn on him.

He shuddered at what his body looked like, and he felt like he was being ripped in two.

_He actually did that to me?  
__**  
Yes, and he still had the nerve to tell you that he loves you. **_

_He does love me… I went to far with Grell. _

_**He left you. He left you in from of the restaurant, left the plans that you had made with him, to go in search of the shinigami. **_

_I love him. _

_**He killed you. He could do it again at any moment.**_

_I don't care! _

_**What happens the next time you do something that he doesn't like? What happens next time he transforms, and is angry with you?**_

_I want to be with him! _

_**Your stupid. **_

_Love is blind. I have loved him all my life, and I want the chance to be able to tell him that, no matter how much it scares me. I will not live my life in fear. Not anymore._

Ciel felt himself merge back into the one person. And he saw that Sebastian had picked him up and was standing, starting to walk towards the door.

_I have to follow him. _With this simple thought, his ghost self followed his body and the demon carrying it. He was curious as to see what Sebastian was going to do. For once, his fear was silent.

He smiled as Sebastian's hand ghosted over his pale face, lightly tracing his fingers down the pale, bloodless cheeks, and the shapely lips that were starting to lose their colour. The demon was still shedding tears. He turned his form around and looked out at the street.

_Thank-god its empty._ The demon started to walk down the street, Ciel floating behind him. He kept his eyes open as they reached their destination. The sign above the door was black and read "UNDERTAKER" in French. Yet Ciel knew that the owner of the one in London was the same person that owned this one.

The butler knocked on the door once, before it creaked open, giving them entrance. Ciel knew that Sebastian wasn't here to buy a coffin, but was otherwise confused about why Sebastian needed an undertaker.

_What is he going to do?_

SM-CP

"Ah, the Phantomhive heir and his butler are paying me a visit! How kind! Good evening to the both of you!"

Ciel knew then that the tall, grey-haired shinigami could see him. Maybe even hear him. But Sebastian just looked down at his broken body. He needed to talk, and fast.

"Undertaker, help me. You know that I cannot die like this. Otherwise, I would not be stuck like this, and you wouldn't be able to see, or hear me."

The older shinigami just nodded his head thoughtfully. "My Lord, I think there is a way to return you to your body."

Sebastian looked at the undertaker then, and upon hearing this, his eyes flashed and glowed red. But the undertaker wasn't threatened by the demon. He knew that the butler was upset, and couldn't see his master, though he was standing just beside him.

"Calm yourself, Sebastian." He waited until the demon's eyes were a muddy brown again before continuing. "Ciel is standing right beside you, in ghost form of course." He watched as the black-haired demon turned around, and stood looking into Ciel's face, which he couldn't see. "Yes, he can hear and see you. Probably has from the moment he died. Oh, and by the way, you're looking right into his face."

The demon's eyes got wider, and more tears started to form. "Ciel…"

The Demon of Death watched as Ciel just looked down, and reached out a hand to take the other demon's hand, knowing that the undertaker would tell Sebastian what he was doing. Earlier Sebastian had gently placed the man's body on was of coffins, leaving his hands free.

He grabbed the left one, and gently turned it so that it was palm down, and placed a gentle kiss on the back on his knuckle before letting go and stepping back.

"He took your left hand and –"  
"- Turned it palm-down and kissed my knuckle. I know. I felt it." The demon looked a little better, knowing that he hadn't fully killed his master, the love of his life. "Where is he now?"  
"Looking at his body." The undertaker gave a slight chuckle, watching as Ciel ran his ghostly hands over his body, and actually feeling the pain in his form. Sebastian just looked over to the coffin he was lying on, and felt guilty.

But the undertaker didn't notice, as he was going to bring the heir back to life. "Now, Ciel, do as I say." He watched as the man nodded, listening. "I want you to lie your form over your body, and relax. You will feel like your sinking, and want to pull out. Don't. I will push you in the rest of the way, and start the beating of your heart."

Ciel looked a little confused and worried, but he did as he was told, knowing that it was for the better. He floated over his body, making sure that it was perfectly aligned before letting himself relax. And, true to the undertakers' word, he felt like he wanted to get out, and felt like he was drowning in quicksand.

But the shinigami gave him no chance. He was pushed into his body with a great amount of force, and felt the shinigami start to get his heart beating. It took a while, and while Ciel was aware of everything going around him, he lost the sense of sight, and he lost track of time. And then, he heard the beating of his heart. Felt the beats resonating throughout his body.

He lay still, before cracking open his eyes, seeing the undertaker on one side, and Sebastian on the other. He looked at the shinigami, hoping to convey his thanks. And the undertaker just nodded slightly, chuckling lightly as he left the pair alone.

CP-SM

Ciel woke to the rocking of the carriage, his head cushioned on Sebastian's leg. He jumped up and moved away like a scolded cat. He was shaking with fear, and he needed to get out of the small space.

He looked over at the butler, before relaxing. The demon was asleep, sitting up. His head was bowed slightly, and his breathing was even. Blood stained his clothes.

Ciel reached a hand up to his neck, feeling the bandages and the bruises, but more importantly, the rings on the delicate chain. He sighed in relief, before looking out of the small window.

_Home…_ He rubbed his eyes lightly. _How long have I been out of it?  
_The carriage turned, and Ciel saw the huge mansion get bigger, welcoming them home. Standing just out by the steps were his staff, Mey-Rin, Finnian and Bardroy. They were all looking eager to see their master.

The carriage stopped, and Ciel lightly stood, wobbling a bit before reaching for the handle. But a strong hand held him back. "Allow me, My Lord."

Ciel didn't look at his butler as he opened the door, and moved back to allow the man to step out. He did so carefully, then greeted his staff, dodging questions, and looking at Sebastian before making his escape to his room, leaving the outside world behind as the door clicked shut.

The blue-eyed man sighed, knowing that he would have to talk to the demon some time soon, but now was not the time.

The Phantomhive just wanted a bath.


	7. Can We Talk Now?

**Chapter Seven – Can We Talk Now?**

It had been a little over a week since the time Ciel had been returned to his body after Sebastian had killed him. The pair still had yet to talk, or even make eye contact, as the butler was being a coward, and sending Mey-Rin to serve the heir. Ciel sighed deeply as he watched the only female of the house left, closing the door with a click.

He sniffed the tea, and recoiled slightly – Earl Grey. And the scones were blueberry. It was clear that Sebastian hadn't made this. Sebastian knew that he now favoured Blackberry tea with cherry and blackberry scones. And he knew that there was no time to wait for the butler. Lizzy was coming today.

He groaned as he flung himself back against the pillows before rolling out of the bed. He knew that someone would come and make it as he was in the washroom. He dressed neatly in a dark blue coat over a white shirt, and long dark blue fitted pants. He also grabbed his cane, as he left the room, but not before that he noticed that his bed was made. He turned, and almost ran towards the bed, seeing the small bit of parchment lying neatly on his pillow. It was written in Sebastian's hand.

He dropped to his knees, letting the cane fall beside him. He grabbed the note with a shaking hand, and started to read the neat, curling script.

_**-My Lord,**_

I am so very sorry, about what happened in Paris, and the fact that I have been avoiding you. I have been a coward, but to my defense, I did not know how you would receive me. 

_**I know that Madam Lizzy is arriving today, and that we wont be able to talk for another few days, but would you mind terribly making time to speak with me, after she is gone?**_

Your faithful servant,

_**Sebastian-**_

Ciel smiled for the first time in what felt like months. He quickly folded the short note and placed it in his coat pocket. Me made a mental note to tell Sebastian yes at dinner tonight. He had just stood up once again when he heard the sound of a carriage coming up the drive. His cousin was here.

SM-CP

A young woman with tightly curled gold hair rushed up the stairs to embrace the Phantomhive heir, and Ciel smiled as he hugged her back. "Cousin Lizzy! You look very nice wearing golden yellow. It brings out the blue of your eyes, and the highlights of your hair."

Lizzy just smiled as she drew back from the hug, and took Ciel's proffered arm, walking with him into the giant mansion. "Was the drive a pleasant one? How are your French studies coming along?"  
Lizzy blushed, but answered sweetly. "The drive was very pleasant, we were lucky to have such nice weather. My French is getting better, and I will be going to Paris in the fall."

Ciel smiled at her, and held open the door to the drawing room for her. With a slight curtsy, she led the way into the room. "Thank-you for allowing me to say a while, Mother and Father needed some space to do their work. I would have only gotten in the way."  
Ciel looked mildly shocked that her parents had said that outright, but he smiled at her. He thought back to when they were children, how lively she had been, how she would always want to throw a party for something or rather. She had now grown into a wonderful, poised, smart young woman whom he was proud to call family, and a friend.

"I hope that you will find many amusements here Lizzy. You are welcome to do as you please."

She merely blushed, and smiled. "So, Ciel, how is the Phantomhive Toy Company?"  
He laughed, before replying, "Ever growing, Lizzy, ever growing."

They both shared a laugh before the clock struck 7, and Mey-Rin entered the room with a small curtsey. "Dinner is served, My Lord."

He nodded his head. "Thank-you, Mey-Rin, we will be there shortly."

CP-SM

Sebastian was at dinner, and when Lizzy was talking to Mey-Rin about the wine, he whispered a hurried, "Yes, after Lizzy is gone." The butler looked pleased, and smiled at his master before hurrying into the kitchen to get the dessert.

Dinner was otherwise uneventful, and soon after, Lizzy retried to her room, bidding goodnight. Ciel smiled as he watched her go, happy that she had gotten over her hurt at the broken engagement so quickly.

"Sebastian."

The butler stepped out of the shadows. "Yes, My Lord."  
"Can we talk now?" Ciel looked down. He had missed the butler dearly, and wanted nothing more then to confess his feelings.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Very well then. Thank-you for the note, it made me feel relived, for a time. But I simply could not wait until Lizzy was gone." He paused, wanting to get his wording right. "In Paris, you said some things to me. Things that I have to address." He stopped, and watched the butler, but Sebastian was studying the ground, so Ciel just went ahead.

"I love you, Sebastian, and in Paris, when I was dead, and a ghost, I heard every single word you said. You told me that you loved me, that you wanted to be with me, that you didn't just want my soul, but all of me. Yet, you have refused to look at me since we have been home. You have had other servants doing your work for you, just to avoid me." His voice cracked, and he could feel the tears. "You also said, 'I shouldn't have trusted the stupid shinigami with something so important.' What did you mean?" When the butler didn't look at him, he let the tears fall. "Sebastian, please don't make me order you to tell me."

It was then that the butler looked up, tears criss-crossing down his face. "You love me?"  
Ciel heard the fragile hope in the words, and he just nodded, too emotional to speak. He watched as the tears ran down the demons face faster, and stood up, moving so that he was standing in front of the older man. He gently reached up a hand, and placed it on the demons cheek, marvelling at the softness.

He was a bit surprised when Sebastian pulled him into a warm embrace. "The meaning of the sentence is simple. I told Grell my feelings towards you, and it was his goal to find out your feelings for me. But he made a big mess of it all, and told you that I had left you, to see him. And then you kissed him, and I thought that I was going to die. I wanted to hurt you as you hurt me. And then… I killed you." At this, both of the men cried harder, and clung to one another.

"I love you, Sebastian."

The demon pulled the man closer to him. "I love you, Ciel."


End file.
